


Just Your Average Friday Night

by estrella30



Category: Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrella30/pseuds/estrella30





	Just Your Average Friday Night

You know, I really thought that the insane amount of Welling love in my heart was just like - too much. Like it was FULL or something.

But _then_ Jensen has to go and be interviewed and say things like how Jared wants to *hold his hand* during some takes of filming the show, and how he's going to stand on an *apple box* to smack Jared, and my god. I just - I get this funny feeling in my chest and I realize that it's like, the love I have for the Welling EXPANDING and now I love Jensen and Jared just as much and I just - I know not what to DO with myself.

So I write porn.

This is for [](http://cadi-b.livejournal.com/profile)[**cadi_b**](http://cadi-b.livejournal.com/) in thanks for the Welling icons she made me the other night. She wanted JA/JP/TW/MR. So. This was going to be a drabble but instead it wound up actually being like, 4400 words and mostly JA/JP with a side order of TW/MR which is NEVER A BAD THING, imo.

Thanks to [](http://brooklinegirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**brooklinegirl**](http://brooklinegirl.livejournal.com/) for the beta (she'll beta TW/MR but not SV. WHATEVER *g*) and [](http://stone-princess.livejournal.com/profile)[**stone_princess**](http://stone-princess.livejournal.com/) for omg, making this a THOUSAND times better than it would have been. You guys both ROCK and I totally appreciate it. Thank you!!

Also, I'm not really on any spn fic lists. Is there a place I should be posting rps other than my own lj? Let me know if there is!

 

 **Title** \- Just Your Average Friday Night  
 **Pairing** \- JA/JP, TW/MR  
 **Rating** \- porn  
 **Size** \- 24k  
 **Summary** \- "Well, me and Jared figured that you two asses have ruined plenty of nights when we wanted to hang out together, so tonight it seemed like a good time for a little payback."

 

 

_**Just Your Average Friday Night** _

 

 

Jared held the bottle of tequila while Jensen bashed his fist on Mike's door.

"You sure they're in there?" Jared asked.

"Oh, they're in there," Jensen said over his shoulder. Jared shrugged. He didn't care much if Mike and Tom were in there or not. It was Friday and a night off was a night off. A night off with Jensen was even better.

" _Yo,_ " Jensen called. He whistled through his teeth and kicked the case of beer at his feet so it thumped against the door. "Rosenass. Open up."

"Maybe they're really not-" Jared started to say as the blinds to the side of the door flicked just the tiniest bit. Enough for them to know that someone was definitely in there. Enough for them to see a flash of one of Mike's red-rimmed eyes before the blinds shuttered back again.

Jensen grinned. "Don't go hogging all the fun to yourself, Mikey," he called, but when he turned around his smile was all for Jared. The smile that Jared was convinced no one but him got to see. The one that said: _Watch this. This is for you and me._ It was like a secret between the two of them, and Jared sometimes couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Jensen look at him like that.

Jared could hear the locks on the door being thrown and then the faint beeps of the alarm system being disengaged. Jensen took a step back, right into Jared's space as Mike opened the door. Jared could feel the heat of Jensen's body against his chest. He tried to keep himself from getting hard - Jesus, they weren't even in the _house_ yet - but it wasn't really working.

"What brings you two ladies here?" Mike asked, holding the door open. Jensen bent over and grabbed the case of beer. He pushed past Mike and walked into the house.

"Well, me and Jared figured that you two asses have ruined plenty of nights when we wanted to hang out together, so tonight it seemed like a good time for a little payback." Jensen's voice was cocky. Mike turned around to glare at him and Jared took the opportunity to slip inside the house when Mike wasn't looking.

Not that Jared didn't like Mike--he did--he just didn't know him like Jensen did. He hadn't met the guy until they all started hanging out together, and sometimes he was hard for Jared to get a read on. Mike could be the cockiest motherfucker on the planet one minute, and then turn around and spit beer through his teeth like a retarded twelve-year old the next. Jared sometimes got whiplash from hanging out with him.

Tom was sprawled out in the living room, his arms spread wide across the back of Mike's couch. He was wearing a ratty Van Halen t-shirt that was rucked up about three inches higher than the waist of his jeans, exposing a band of tanned belly. Jared held up the bottle of tequila he was holding and let the bag fall off, kicking it across the floor.

"Hey, Tommy," Jared said, flopping down on the couch.

"Hey," Tom said, his voice sounding sleepy and stoned. He turned his head toward Jared and smiled slowly. Jared smiled back. Christ, Tom was pretty.

Just as Jared kicked his feet up on the coffee table, Mike walked into the room and pushed Jared's boots to the floor. "My seat," Mike said. Jared shifted to the side so Mike could squeeze his ass between him and Tom. He put his feet back up on the coffee table and laughed when Mike shot him another dirty look.

"Jenny, you might want to call your boy down," Mike called out. Jensen sauntered into the living room carrying a kitchen chair in one hand and four beers by the neck in the other. He put three on the coffee table, opened one for himself, and straddled the chair.

"Down, boy," Jensen said, amping up the Texas drawl. He was leaning over the back of the chair and watching Jared with eyes that looked like sex. Jared had been doing pretty good with the whole not getting hard in Mike's living room right up until that look. Jared willed his dick to go down as he leaned forward and grabbed a beer. He popped the top and tapped the mouth of his bottle to Jensen's.

The TV was playing the credits to _Grand Theft Auto_ on a loop. The satellite radio was set to the crappy 80's hairband station that Mike liked. Jensen tipped his chair forward, grabbed a bowl off the coffee table, and handed it to Jared.

"You pack that?" he asked. Jared nodded and shifted on the couch so he could dig out the bag of weed from his back pocket.

"At least you guys have _some_ manners," Mike said as he stood up from the couch. "Hang on, I've got another bowl somewhere."

"I got plenty of manners," Jensen called after him. "Bitch."

Mike lifted his hand in the air and gave Jensen the finger as he left the room. Tom laughed quietly from his side of the couch.

"How you doing over there, Tommy?" Jensen asked. Jared was trying to pay attention to packing the bowl--this was really good shit he had and he didn't want to drop any into the cushions of Mike's couch.

Jared felt the couch dip next to him as Jensen sat in Mike's seat. Not that Jensen was a big guy, but he was broader than Mike, and the entire right of his thigh pressed hard against Jared's left. Their shoulders were touching and Jared couldn't bring himself to move away.

"Doing good, Jen," Tom said. His voice sounded funny; all his words were really measured and careful.

Jared chuckled and flicked the hair off his forehead. He nudged Jensen with his shoulder and handed him the packed bowl. "How long you been here for, Tom?" Jared asked.

Tom ran a hand through his hair and leaned his head back. "Oh. Uh… Early. Like," he blew out a breath. "Hey, Mike," he called. "When the fuck did I get here?"

Mike sauntered back into the room and handed Jared the second bowl. This one was purple glass and shaped like a fish. Sometimes Mike was the gayest person Jared knew.

"Tuesday," Mike said succinctly.

Tom barked out a short laugh. "Fuck you."

"All right, fine," Mike held his hand out for the bowl Jensen was smoking. Jensen took another hit before handing it over. "Tuesday night, then."

"Whatever. Don't tell me." Tom looked at Jared. Jared finished packing the second bowl and reached across Jensen's chest to hand it to Tom. "Thanks, man," Tom said, taking the bowl and lighting it.

Jared waited until Mike was done smoking to hold his hand out for the first bowl. He took a long hit--this shit was expensive and damn good--and leaned his head back against the couch. He passed it back to Mike, closed his eyes, and exhaled at the ceiling.

It didn't take long for the pot to start working its way through Jared's system. Another hit, a few long pulls on his beer, and Jared's head went all nice and fuzzy. His fingers started to tingle and his legs felt heavy and boneless as he lay sprawled out on the couch.

Work had been a bitch this week. A seemingly endless run of botched takes, some shit always happening on the set. Nothing Jared was unfamiliar with, but no matter how long he was in this business how unprofessional some people could be would always bug the hell out of him. How no one ever knew when to ever keep their mouths shut. How everything you said or did or thought on set was fair fucking game for every other person around to talk about.

Jared sometimes thought he and Jensen were the only two people with half a brain. He was lucky they got along as well as they did.

"Here." Jared felt Mike's foot against his leg. He lifted his head and dragged his eyes open. "Nah. I'm good," Jared said slowly.

Jensen's shoulder pressed into his as he leaned across Jared's lap. He grabbed the bowl from Mike's hand and pressed it into Jared's palm. "Come on, man, loosen up."

Jared didn't think he could possibly be any looser without being liquid, but the way Jensen was looking at him made it impossible to say no.

"Yeah. Okay," he said, as he took another hit. The blast of smoke hit his lungs and Jared choked--Christ, he was close to _done_ \--and Jensen smacked him on the back.

"Easy, killer," Jensen drawled. Jared tossed the bowl on the coffee table and finished his beer.

It didn't take long (or maybe it just didn't _seem_ like it took long) for the coffee table to be covered with sticky shot glasses and empty beer bottles. The bottle of tequila was empty and lying on its side. The ashtray was dirty and overflowing. Jared blinked slowly trying to focus better and saw Mike rubbing a hand over his face and yawning. Christ, not that Jared cared much but it was probably late. He could feel Jensen's shoulder against his and everything else fell really low on the food chain of things Jared gave a crap about other than that.

Mike smirked at them both, then stood up and walked to the other side of the couch. His dark purple shirt had come unbuttoned at some point in the night, and hung open on either side of his chest. "Come on, pretty boy," Jared heard Mike say to Tom. Tom mumbled something and Mike laughed.

Jared felt like everything he was watching was happening in some sort of three-dimensional movie. Every time he blinked, his eyes showed two or three of anything in front of him. At some point there was an empty Jensen-shaped space next to him, but he came back and then Jared had a cold bottle of beer in his hand, the condensation wetting his fingers.

Mike had pulled Tom up off the couch, and Jensen sprawled out, his feet on the cushions where Tom had been sitting. Jensen's back was against Jared's left side. Every time Jensen took a breath, Jared could feel it.

"You're gonna have to excuse us for a bit," Mike said to the two of them. Jensen nodded; Jared could feel his head moving against Jared's shoulder. Jared blinked slowly.

Man, Tom looked fucked. He had his head leaning on Mike's shoulder, and Mike was patting his back and whispering something into Tom's ear which had him lifting his head and smiling wide.

"Yeah," Tom said, looking only at Mike. "Yeah, come on." Tom's voice was so quiet that if Jared weren't really paying attention, like only the stoned can do, he'd have missed it.

Tom had big hands. Jared watched the way his fingers went wide and splayed against the back of Mike's purple shirt. The way that even from this far Jared could see the little shove Tom gave Mike toward the bedroom on the other side of the room and the smirk Tom tossed over his shoulder at him and Jensen, still all loose and sprawled out on the couch.

Mike's bedroom door snicked shut. "Well, golly gee," Jensen said with a thick twang in his voice. "I done wonder what them boys are getting up to."

Jared laughed. "Yeah, I wonder."

Jensen reached down and grabbed another beer off the floor. Jared finished the one he was drinking and dropped the bottle on the table.

"Looks like it's up to you and me to amuse ourselves," Jared said before taking a long pull. The beers were getting warm. They needed to start drinking faster.

"Looks like," Jensen said. He twisted his head toward Jared and smirked. Jared grinned back and leaned into the couch.

There were a thousand things Jared wanted to do to Jensen when they were alone. Instead of doing any of them, he fell asleep.

 

*

 

The room was dark when Jared jerked awake a few hours later. He could hear Jensen snoring softly against to him. Sometime during the night Jared wound up leaning back against the arm of the couch and Jensen had stretched so he was half on Jared's chest with his feet on the floor. The entire left side of Jared's body was numb but he couldn't bring himself to care.

There must have been a light on in the kitchen because as Jared's eyes adjusted there was a faint glow from out that doorway and into the front of the hall in the living room. Not bright enough to really see anything, but enough that he knew where general things were: the coffee table, the TV. Things that he didn't want to necessarily walk into if he had to get up and take a piss.

Which he did. Shit. Just thinking about it must have set something off, because now he couldn't think of anything else. Jared slid out as slowly as he could from under Jensen's body, and short of a little snuffling, Jensen still seemed pretty much down for the count.

Mike's bathroom was no messier than Jared's was at home. He pissed, washed his hands, and ran his wet fingers through his hair. Jesus. His eyes were red as fuck. Thank Christ none of them had any big plans for the next day as far as Jared knew. The only thing they'd be likely to be cast for would be an after-school special.

Jared flicked out the light and made his way back to the couch as quietly as possible. By the time he got back Jensen was sitting up, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Time is it?"

Jared shrugged. "Close to four I think."

Jensen grunted. "I gotta piss," he said as he stood up.

It was late and truth be told, Jared didn't really think either of them were up for driving yet. The circulation was coming back in Jared's body, and his entire side was tingling like the pricks of pins and needles.

Now that they were awake though, there was the question of where they were going to sleep. Passing out drunk and stoned on the couch with your best friend was one thing. Actively _going to sleep_ with them like that was another. Jared took the same spot he'd been in earlier in the night: corner of the couch, feet on the coffee table. He'd leave the rest up to Jensen.

"So what do you think?" Jensen asked when he came back into the room. He rubbed a hand over his face the through his hair. "You want to head back?"

Jared shrugged. "It's late and I'm not really up for driving." He turned his head as Jensen flopped down on the couch next to him. Not as close as before, but not far either. "You?"

Jensen scrunched up his face. "Nah."

The light was just dim enough that Jared couldn't really make out Jensen's expression. He could only see the faint line of Jensen's jaw, the light stubble already growing in on his cheeks and chin. Jared took a deep breath and leaned his head back. He closed his eyes and figured Jensen did the same when the couch rustled under them as Jensen moved around.

"Sorry, trying to get comfortable."

"No problem," Jared said, shrugging. "Whatever."

Jensen stopped fidgeting a few minutes later, and Jared had just started to really relax, he was almost close to sleep when he heard it.

It was soft and muted at first; so low Jared half-thought he was imagining it. Another minute or so passed though and he heard it again, this time a little louder and definitely unmistakable.

Mike and Tom. He could _hear_ Mike and Tom. Not that they were being overly loud or anything, but the rest of the damn house was so silent and now that he was awake. Yeah. There was really no mistaking that's what it was.

Jared could hear the soft rustle of sheets, and Tom's low chuckle. He heard the murmur of voices and then a quick, sharp breath, and Mike breathing out Tom's name.

Which was fine. Whatever. Jared was hardly shocked. Anytime they all hung out together it seemed like Tom and Mike were taking quick breaks to blow each other in the bathroom anyway. It's not like the idea took Jared by surprise or anything. It was just that…

Jared shifted in his seat because, fuck. The very last thing in the world Jared _ever_ wanted to be doing was getting off to Mike and Tom fucking in the next room, but holy shit, the sounds they were making, plus having Jensen this close to him… Jared had been more than half-hard all night and this was just - not helping.

Jensen took a deep breath, and Jared really hoped that he was sleeping. It was hard enough for Jared to keep his dick in his pants when Jensen was around to begin with, but now with--

_"Jesus, Tommy. God-"_

Tom and Mike doing what they were doing just a few rooms away, Jared was…

_"Fuck, yeah. Mike--Christ-"_

Jared clenched the fingers of his right hand into a fist. He could feel Jensen breathing next to him. Smooth, controlled. _Too_ smooth and controlled, actually. There was no way in hell Jensen was sleeping, and if there was ever a time Jared felt like talking to Jensen less than right now he couldn't damn well think of when that time might be.

Jensen cleared his throat though he might as well have sung a show tune, it was that obvious to Jared that they were both wide-awake and hearing the same thing. Jared felt his lips twitch into a smile and cleared his throat quietly in response.

"So," Jared said, chancing a quick look at Jensen from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah," Jensen said, smiling back. " _So._ "

Jared laughed. "Dude, we can give them _so much shit_ after this."

"Oh, _hell_ yeah," Jensen agreed.

They laughed quietly. Jared cracked his neck and Jensen stretched. Jared thought that Jensen wound up maybe a little closer to him on the couch, but it was dark and late. He might not really be seeing things right.

"Jared," Jensen said. His voice was quiet and soft and right next to Jared's ear. Jared swallowed hard. When he turned his head, he was looking right into Jensen's eyes. Before Jared could even get a word out to answer him, Jensen leaned over and kissed him.

Jensen's lips were full and wet. He sucked Jared's lip between his teeth and holy God. Jared whimpered right against Jensen's mouth. Then he reached up, grabbed Jensen's head in his hands, and kissed him back as hard as he could.

Sometimes in life, the having something you've wanted was never as good as the _wanting_ had been. It lost something in the translation.

That completely wasn't the case when it came to Jared having Jensen's mouth on his.

Jensen's hand gripped Jared's thigh. His fingers were digging into Jared's muscles and Jared moved his body so he was facing Jensen more. Jensen had his other hand in Jared's hair and Jared moaned deep in his throat as Jensen's tongue slicked across his lips.

This was better than Jared had ever imagined. Better than he ever could have _dreamed_ and just--there were so many ways Jared had thought this might play out between the two of them one day, but he'd never even hoped that it would be this good. That it would be this fucking _hot_ when it finally happened.

Jensen was leaning into him, pushing him back down onto the couch and Jared just fell and let Jensen stretch out on top of him.

"Jesus," Jared panted. He broke his mouth away and took a deep, shaky breath. Jensen's fingers slid from his hair and dragged down Jared's cheek, and he turned so he was kissing the palm of Jensen's hand.

"This okay?" Jensen asked quietly.

Jared closed his eyes and breathed, "God, Jen. You really have to ask?"

Jensen's mouth was warm against Jared's neck and he felt his lips curve into a smile. "No. Not really," Jensen said, his breath hot and wet on Jared's skin.

Jared didn't know what to do first. What to touch or taste or lick. He grabbed the bottom of Jensen's shirt and yanked it from his jeans. Jensen shivered as Jared ran his hands up his sides, his skin hot and soft like Jared always thought it would be.

"Fuck," Jensen gasped. He drove his hips down against Jared, pinning him to the couch. He grabbed Jared's hair and yanked him forward for a hard kiss, their teeth banging together, Jared's lip getting nicked and bleeding against Jensen's mouth. "I didn't know-"

"Jesus, you dumb fucker." Jared threw his right leg on the floor and shoved up and over and--god, _yeah_ \--right fucking _there_ and now they were up against each other, hot and hard. " _Everyone_ knows."

Jensen actually stopped and looked down at him. "Everyone?" he panted.

Jared smacked the side of his head before pulling Jensen back down and kissing the corner of his mouth. "Everyone."

"Well, someone could have fucking told _me!_ " Jensen growled as he bit Jared's lip again.

And really, fine. Whatever. Jared would send out a fucking _memo_ to Jensen if that's what he wanted, because all Jared wanted was--holy shit-- _that._ That right _there_. Jensen's hand down in his jeans. The feel of his thick fingers wrapping around Jared's cock and jerking him off; hard, sharp, fast strokes.

Jared squeezed his eyes shut and breathed out hard through his nose. The last thing he needed in his life was to bring the two morons from the other room out here now--right when Jared had finally gotten what he'd wanted for fucking months--but holy fuck, the way Jensen was working him. The way he was breathing hard into Jared's ear, driving his hips down, harder and harder. Pressing Jared into the couch and jerking him off, his hand moving faster, tight and cramped and against Jared's hip and Jesus--there wasn't a goddamned thing in the _world_ Jared could think about or do right not to keep from coming. Not counting numbers or reciting the alphabet backwards--not a goddamned _thing,_ so he just bit down on his lip and cursed as softly as he could as he came all over his jeans and their bellies and Jensen's hand.

Jensen ran his teeth along Jared's throat and pushed his own jeans down. Jared could feel Jensen's cock slicking through the come on his stomach. Jensen was breathing harder now, his fingers were grabbing Jared's arm and hair and shoulder. He was panting and moaning, his hips moving harder and faster and Jared leaned up. He pressed his mouth against Jensen's ear and whispered, "Come on, Jen. Do it. Jesus, you're so fucking-"

Before Jared was even finished he could feel Jensen coming. He breathed out long and low against Jared's ear, his mouth wet and hot against Jared's skin. Jared could feel Jensen's heart thudding against his chest, and he ran his hand over the back of Jensen's sweaty neck, loving the way the short hairs felt against the pads of his fingers.

By the time Jensen lifted his head, Jared thought he had everything under control. He could handle whatever Jensen said, good or bad. What he wasn't really ready for was the way his dick started to get hard again the minute Jensen smiled at him and said, "So, next time, you think we can try that in a bed?"

 

*

 

The sun was blaring through the front windows. Jared jerked awake and sat up blinking. Jensen was dead asleep on the other side of the couch, and Jared took a minute to thank Christ they actually had enough sense to clean up last night before passing back out. He felt dirty enough as it was. He couldn't even imagine if they hadn't cleaned up first.

Jared heard someone moving around in the kitchen, but was surprised when it was Tom who came out with a mug of coffee and a smile on his face.

"Morning," Tom said. He sat on the arm of the couch and took a sip from his mug.

Jared yawned and ran a hand through his hair. "Morning."

"You guys wound up crashing last night?"

Jared tried to keep his face neutral. He was an actor after all. He could handle this. "Yep. Kinda passed out."

Tom cuffed the side of Jared's head and stood up. "Yeah," he said without turning around to look back. "Fucking on Mike's couch'll do that to you." He finally turned around and smirked. "I should know."

Jared grinned and tossed a pillow at his head. "Fuck you, Welling."

Tom saluted Jared with his mug of coffee and kicked the pillow across the floor. By the time Jensen sat up and looked around, Tom was already back in Mike's room.

"What's going on?" Jensen asked.

Jared smirked. "Welling's being a dick."

"That's not news." Jensen stood from the couch and stretched. Jared looked up at him, still not really sure what to expect, when Jensen reached out and grabbed his hand, hauling him to his feet. "Come on," Jensen said. "I think someone mentioned something about fucking in a bed."

"Oh, someone did, did they?" Jared teased. This was good though. This wasn't weird and awkward, but it wasn't acting like nothing happened either. It was…good. He found his jacket on the floor by the couch and pulled it on. "I wonder who that someone was."

Jensen smiled and tossed him the keys. "It was me. Now come on. Move that ass."

Jared caught the keys and laughed. The sun was shining bright when they opened the front door. Jared squinted toward the sky and led the way to the car.

 

*


End file.
